Hokage
Monument Hokage.jpg|Monument w mandze. Hokage Monument in Color.jpg|Przedstawienie pomnika w anime. Hokage (火影; Dosłowanie znaczy "Cień Ognia") są liderami Konohagakure. Są oni na ogół najsilniejszymi w wiosce, choć ideologia i renoma odgrywa dużą rolę w ich wybraniu na to stanowisko. Czterej shinobi i jedna kunoichi zdobyli ten tytuł do tej pory, a inni shinobi zdobyli tytuł kandydata Hokage. Ogólnie rzecz biorąc, nowy Hokage jest wybierany przez obecnego Hokage, który przechodzi na emeryturę, ale jeśli stary Hokage umiera lub jest ubezwłasnowolniony zanim będzie mógł to zrobić, Daimyō Ognia mianuje Kanydata na Hokage po rekomendacji rady Konohy i rady Daimyō Ognia. Po tym, Hokage będzie musiał zyskać poparcie u jōninów wioski, by oficjalnie zostać Hokage. Od powołania, są oni przeniesieni do Rezydencji Hokage i ich twarze zostają wykute w pomniku za nim. Jeśli były Hokage jest wciąż żywy, najczęściej będzie on pomagał swojemu następcy, by jego rządy były łatwiejsze i bardziej stabilne. Tytuł Hokage nosi do końca życia, nawet po wycofaniu się z czynnej służby. Biuro Hokage znajduje się w sekcji administracyjnej Akademii. Lista Hokage Pierwszy Hokage thumb|Hashirama Senju, Pierwszy Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Hashirama Senju Hashirama Senju (千手柱間, Senju Hashirama) był Pierwszym Hokage (初代火影, Shodai Hokage; Dosłownie oznacza "Pierwszy lub Założyciel Cień Ognia"). Pochodzi z klanu Senju, którzy razem z klanem Uchiha utworzyli Konohagakure. Drugi Hokage thumb|Tobirama Senju, Drugi Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Tobirama Senju Tobirama Senju (千手扉間, Senju Tobirama) był Drugim Hokage (二代目火影, Nidaime Hokage; Dosłownie oznacza "Drugi Cień Ognia").Trzeci Databook, strona 162 Pochodzi z klanu Senju, którzy razem z klanem Uchiha utworzyli Konohagakure. Trzeci Hokage thumb|Hiruzen Sarutobi, Trzeci Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Hiruzen Sarutobi Hiruzen Sarutobi (猿飛ヒルゼン, Sarutobi Hiruzen) był Trzecim Hokage (三代目火影, Sandaime Hokage; Dosłownie oznacza "Trzeci Cień Ognia") który wywodzi się z klanu Sarutobi z Konohagakure. Wraz z Homurą Mitokado i Koharu Utatane, był uczniem pierwszych dwóch Hokage, Hashiramy Senju i Tobiramy Senju, i nauczyciel Sanninów Jiraiyi, Tsunade i Orochimaru. Czwarty Hokage thumb|Minato Namikaze, Czwarty Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Minato Namikaze Minato Namikaze (波風ミナト, Namikaze Minato), również znany jako Żółty Błysk Konohy (木ノ葉の黄色い閃光, Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō; Polski "Żółty Błysk Liścia"), był Czwartym Hokage (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage; Dosłownie oznacza "Czwarty Cień Ognia"). Piąta Hokage thumb|Tsunade, Piąta Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Tsunade Tsunade (綱手, Tsunade) jest Piątą Hokage (五代目火影, Godaime Hokage; Dosłownie oznacza "Piąty Cień Ognia") która wywodzi się z klanu Senju z Konohagakure. Przyjęła swoją pozycję po śmierci swojego nauczyciela, Hiruzena Sarutobiego. Ona, wraz z Orochimaru i Jiraiyą, są rozpoznawani jako "Legendarni Sannini Konohy". Kandydaci na Szóstego Hokage thumb|Danzō Shimura, Kandydat na Szóstego Hokage. : Główny artykuł: Danzō Shimura Danzō Shimura '(志村ダンゾウ, ''Shimura Danzō) był starszym Konohy i liderem rozwiązanego odłamu ANBU nazywanego "Korzeniem". Później został mianowany oficjalnym '''Kandydatem na Szóstego Hokage (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho) po inwazji Paina. Główny artykuł: Kakashi Hatake Kakashi Hatake (はたけ カカシ, Hatake Kakashi) — jest jedną z wiodących postaci w Naruto, a jego znaczenie dla rozwoju fabuły mangi jest nie do przecenienia. Wychowawca głównych bohaterów, jeden z najbardziej znanych i cieszących się szacunkiem shinobi Wioski Liścia. Po śmierci Danzō miał objąć urząd Szóstego Hokage, jednakże anulowano jego kandydaturę, kiedy Tsunade wyszła ze śpiączki po inwazji Paina. Ciekawostki *Wszyscy poprzedni Hokage zostali zapieczętowani w żołądku przyzwanego Boga Śmierci; Czwarty został zapieczętowany, kiedy uwięził Dziewięciu-Ogoniastego Lisiego Demona w Naruto, natomiast Pierwszy i Drugi zostali zapieczętowani przez Trzeciego. Jeśli chodzi zaś o niego, został zapieczętowany, gdy oddał swoje życie do zapieczętowania Orochimaru, ale tylko udało mu się zapieczętować ramiona. Kabuto Yakushi stwierdza, że żaden z nich nie może zostać przyzwany przez Przywołanie: Nieczyste Wskrzeszenie do Świata. * Wszyscy Hokage mieli jakiś związek ze sobą: Pierwszy i Drugi byli braćmi, Trzeci był uczniem Drugiego i Pierwszego, Czwarty był uczniem Jiraiyi, który był uczniem Trzeciego i Piąta jest wnuczką Pierwszego, prabratanicą Drugiego, oraz uczniem Trzeciego. Jiraiya, członek Sanninów i student Trzeciego, był również nominowany do tytułu Piątego, ale odrzucił ofertę. Gdy Kakashi został uznany na pozycję Szóstego, jego powiązaniami jest to, że był uczniem Czwartego Hokage i to prawie potwierdziło jego wybór. Były działający Hokage, Danzō, niegdyś rywal na stanowisko Trzeciego Hokage, nie zgadzał się z pokojowymi ideologiami pięciu Hokage chociaż był kiedyś bliski przyjaciel Hiruzena i walczył pod Drugim Hokage, podczas Pierwszej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. *Trzech z Pięciu Hokage wywodzi się z Klanu Senju. *W Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Naruto został Hokage przez cały jeden tydzień. *O Hiruzenie Sarutobim, Trzecim Hokage, mówiono, że jest najsilniejszym Hokage w historii wioski, jak również najsilniejszym z Pięciu Kage swojej epoki.Pierwszy Databook, strona 117 i 265 *Kakashi Hatake został uznany najlepszym kandydatem na stanowisko Hokage, z pomocą kilku postaci. Zostałby oficjalnie powołany na stanowisko Szóstego Hokage, gdyby Tsunade nie ocknęła się na chwilę przed tym. *Według Asumy Sarutobiego, jego student Shikamaru Nara ma potencjał, by stać się Hokage, ale jest zbyt dużym leniem, by to osiągnąć. *Orochimaru był kiedyś głównym kandydatem na Czwartego Hokage, ale z powodu jego żądzy władzy i braku miłości do wioski, Trzeci odrzucił kandydaturę. *Po tym jak Orochimaru został pominięty, Hiruzen wyznaczył Jiraiyę na Czwartego Hokage, ale odmówił ze względu na jego ciągłe podróże jako autora i w jego dążeniu do ścigania renegata Orochimaru. Po tym jak Hiruzen i Minato umarli, Jiraiyi po raz kolejny zaproponowano stanowisko Piątego, ale po raz kolejny je odrzucił. Gdy Tsunade zapadła w śpiączkę, Daimyō Ognia mówił, jakby chciał, by Jiraiya był nowym Hokage, ale w tym czasie Jiraiya już nie żył. Źródła Kategoria:Rangi